All you'll ever need
by Verra-Nicole
Summary: "I lost my best friend, and my lover. What more could I lose?" Kowalski asked. "You could lose me..." Skipper said. "True you're all I have left..." Kowalski said. "And I'm all you'll ever need...". Rated M for blood, gore, zombies, character deaths, and also a very sexual scene way later on...


Verra: This is my new story. This idea would not leave me alone… man I'm on writers block for The Penguin I fell for, and this story has been the one blocking it. Hope you guys like Kipper…

Summary: "I lost my best friend, and my lover. What more could I lose?" Kowalski asked. "You could lose me…" Skipper replied. "True you're all I have left…" Kowalski stated. "And I'm all you'll ever need…". Kipper fic!

Pairings: At the beginning is Kovate, but then it's Kipper!

Rated M for Gore, Blood, Zombies, and Sexual Scene way later on…

**All you'll ever need**

The morning in the zoo should have been like any other, but it wasn't. Fog covered the areas of the city, and an eerie silence filled the streets. The houses were all deserted, and no one seemed to be anywhere. Blood marked the streets and sidewalks, and busted windows and doors littered the streets. Businesses boarded up, but deserted. In the zoo everything is quiet. Blood leaked from fences, and walkways. The pool at the penguin habitat was a dark crimson red color.

Inside the penguin habitat though the penguins were all still asleep having not known what had happened the night before. Then the alarm clock rang out, and the flat-headed penguin jumped down to shut it off. A few minutes of silence, and Skipper noticed something didn't feel the same. He immediately noticed the complete silence. The zoo had never been that quiet even when Julien wasn't playing his boom box all night long. He then took out his blow horn to alert the others to get up. The others suddenly jumped from the loud noise, and stood lazily, but with their flippers up in salute. "At ease boys… I want you to listen out there…" Skipper said.

The three took their flippers down, and then listened closely. "I don't hear anything Skipper" Kowalski stated. "Exactly!" Skipper said. The three looked at him confused. "There's no sound at all boys! No music playing, no children laughing, no sound of birds or other animals. Not even the sound of fresh popping popcorn!" Skipper said. "I'm sure it's just a slow day, and everyone is still asleep. Let's go topside" Kowalski said. They all then started up the ladder, but were shocked when they saw the scene they did. Blood filling their pool, fence lined with dripping blood, and the walkways empty. All in its own it would be described as the pit of hell.

But that wasn't even the hell part…

"What the hell happened here?!" Skipper shouted. "I don't know…" Kowalski said. "Skippa I don't like the way this looks…" Private said scared out of his wits. "I don't like the way it looks ether Private. It looks like someone opened hell up last night!" Skipper stated looking around. "Eh Skibba…" Rico said like he was scared. The other three penguins turned to Rico, and they saw what he was looking at. It was Julien the lemur except he was covered in blood, and had bits of bone showing. His eyes glowed a deep black color, and he had pale skin complexion and foam was coming out of his mouth.

Julien jumped down, and then charged at them with enormous speed, but they jumped out of his way. Julien turned back to them, and then let out a strange loud moaning sound.

"Run boys!" Skipper shouted, and they all ran jumping over the fence, and heading towards the entrance of the zoo. They quickly jumped into a trash can, and looked out at the city. The city had the same looks as the zoo did, but way worse. "What's going on Skippa? What was wrong with Julien?" Private asked. "I don't know Private. I would blame this on Kowalski, but even I know Kowalski doesn't mess up this bad" Skipper replied. "Hey that's offensive…" Kowalski said. "We don't have time to argue. We have to find somewhere safer then this trash can…" Skipper said.

"Agreed" Kowalski replied. They slowly all jumped out of the trash can, and then made their way to a abandoned house. It looked pretty sturdy, and the door wasn't busted down like the other places. They jumped in the open window, and then Rico shut it behind them. They jumped down to the floor. "Okay now that we're here. What the hell is going on out there?!" Skipper shouted. "Well with the given pieces of information… I don't know…" Kowalski said. "Zombizes!" Rico shouted. "What did you say man?" Skipper asked Rico. "Zombizes!" Rico shouted again. "Zombies that's impossible. Zombies don't exist just like Vampires and Werewolves don't!" Kowalski stated.

"Back then I might have agreed with you Kowalski, but right now it's the only theory we have. Do you have a better one?" Skipper asked. Kowalski looked down. "That's what I thought. Now let's figure out what to do next, and how the hell zombies even got here!" Skipper said.

Verra: Yeah that's chapter one… what do you guys think so far? I hope I did good capturing the zombie look. Those are a few things many zombie movies have so… it's a combination really…

Skipper: Wait so if the summary has I and Kowalski in it… then where are Private and Rico?

Verra: You'll find out. Oh to those of you who don't know me I'm Verra, and my cousion is Kowalski… that's why he has to live cause he begged me!

Kowalski: *Grumbles*


End file.
